Conclusions
by believable-pen
Summary: The questions were asked and answers given, now read the conclusions


**Please read 'Questions' and 'Answers' [2 separate stories] first, thanks**

**Conclusions**

TWTWTW

The next morning, Ianto rose even earlier than usual. He hadn't slept much that night, he was far too busy thinking about the night before, lying in Jack's arms. Arms that made him feel, what? Safe? Warm? Protected?. Loved? Maybe. Whatever it was, it felt damn good. Ianto went into the bathroom, relieved himself and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and stood under a waterfall of steaming hot water. He let it wash over his skin, make him tingle from head to foot. Lathering the shower gel, Ianto washed himself and then shampooed his hair. Fifteen minutes later, he was in the kitchen brewing tea. Pulling out a chair, Ianto placed the cup on the table and proceeded to make himself toast. He hadn't eaten breakfast since he didn't know when. This new relationship; if that's what it was, had given him a new lease of life. Gone were the stomach cramps. The knots. The stress and strain he used to feel. It had been replaced with a sense of enlightenment. Awe. Love. He believed in himself again; something he'd lost somewhere along the road between Canary Wharf and loosing Lisa. Gone was the sense of betrayal to and by his work colleagues - by Jack? No, never by the Captain. He knew in his heart of hearts that he was only prolonging Lisa's life. He could never get back the woman he loved. The beautiful Lisa that he knew was taken the day the Cybermen took her away to that terrible conversion machine. He knew that the moment he saved her, but love was in his heart and he wanted her back. He'd kept his head down after that. He worked harder, longer and put his heart and soul into everything he did, in the hopes that he could regain the trust he once had from the other members of the team. It paid off and now he was happy in his work again.

Putting his plate and cup in the sink, Ianto headed for the bedroom. He opened the wardrobe and looked at his suits. Pushing back the first one, he chose a black three piece suit with an off white thin pinstripe. A white shirt and black tie with red stripes. Pleased with his choice, he got dressed.

As Ianto locked the front door to his flat, he searched in his inside pocket. This was the suit he was wearing when he wrote a poem to Jack; not that he'd ever given it to him. But now, he was considering it.

Stepping outside, Ianto unlocked his car, got in and headed for the Bay.

TWTWTW

Jack lay in bed, looking up at the hatchway to his bunker. This time yesterday, Ianto was beside him. He could almost feel his soft, warm body lying next to him. He closed his eyes and sighed. '_Why can't it always be like that?_' he thought. '_God, I miss you, Ianto Jones!_'

Rolling over, Jack thought back to the first night that he met Ianto.

He'd been tracking a Weevil and they were fighting in a Park. Ianto just appeared and saved the day; not that Jack would admit that, not back then, anyway. When Jack saw him, his blood pressure rose and he was immediately attracted to him.

Jack smiled. ''_Those jeans were so figure hugging and those eye! God, he was beautiful!_'

Pushing back the covers, Jack got out of bed and walked to the shower room. Turning on the taps, he got into the cubical and stood under the water. He leaned his hands against the wall and let the water wash over him, then raised his head.

After the shower, he dressed and went up to his office. To his surprise and delight, Ianto was just walking through the cog door. Both their faces lit up on seeing each other.

"Mornin'," said Jack.

"Morning, Jack."

"Did ya sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact….no!"

"Me neither."

Ianto smiled shyly. "I-I was thinking about you."

"Me, too."

Jack descended the stairs to stand a few feet away from the Welshman.

"I'll make us coffee."

"Good idea."

Ianto went to move, but Jack pulled him into an embrace, kissing him.

"I don't want to spend another night without you by my side. I want you to move in here, with me." Jack said, between kisses.

"W-what about my flat?"

"Maybe we could stay there weekends. What do you think?"

Ianto was almost purring with delight. "Sounds great."

They heard the cog door going back.

"I better start the coffee." Ianto moved away.

"Yep, good idea. I have some paperwork that needs signing."

Gwen came in and went to her workstation. "Mornin'."

Ianto waved and Jack nodded.

"What's wrong with you two, cat got your tongues?" She shook her head fondly. "Jack, can I have a word?"

"Sure. My office?"

"Please."

They went into Jacks office.

"About me being pregnant and not wanting it….I do want a baby, just not yet. Rhys would be over the moon, but I want to wait, you see. I'm not ready….not yet."

"I understand."

"Thanks," she smiled. "So, how did dinner go with Ianto?"

"Really well. Ianto is a very complicated, yet interesting young man. I find him both intriguing and naive. He baffles me at times, but, I wouldn't change him in any way." Jack smiled.

"Really?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto entered the office with Jack's coffee.

"I left yours at you desk," he told Gwen.

"Thanks, Ianto."

"I better get on with this paperwork, or I'll have UNIT down here lookin' for it."

"We don't want that, do we?" said Gwen, as she turned and left the office. Then she turned around. "Jack, thanks."

Jack smiled. "No problem."

"I better be getting down to the archives. I expect there'll be plenty for me to do down there." Ianto said, leaving the office.

"Pop up at lunch. We'll go out."

As Ianto walked down the stairs from Jack's office, Owen entered through the cog door.

"Mornin', Tea Boy. We got any biscuits?"

Ianto smiled. "Canister by the coffee machine. Help yourself."

Owen frowned. "Really? Thanks."

Ianto went on his way, a cheesy grin on his face. '_If only he knew about me and Jack_' he thought.

As Owen poured himself coffee and took a few biscuits, Tosh arrived, glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Hope I'm not late. I was transcribing that manuscript." She smiled at Owen.

"No worries. Nothin' happening here, anyway."

"Good." She made her way to her workstation.

Jack stood in the doorway to his office and watched. His life had changed, yet everything remained the same for everyone else….except Ianto Jones.

TWTWTW

THE END [yes it is!]


End file.
